


The Most Intimate Moment.

by Rinpoo



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prom, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, Sweet, True Love, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinpoo/pseuds/Rinpoo
Summary: Max and Roxanne have a fantastic night at their senior prom.  Anticipating the night together, they plan to make love for the first time, but when it finally comes down to undressing.  They find out that there is more to losing your virginity than just having sex.
Relationships: Max Goof/Roxanne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Most Intimate Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this tonight. I happen to love it quite a lot. What will I write tomorrow, if I write tomorrow? Who knows.
> 
> WARNING: Extremely sweet. Proceed of your own volition. Reading might cause diabeetus.

Max sat happily in the driver's seat of his father's car as he tiredly dove down the dark road in the dead of night. Roxanne, his dearest love, sat at his side. Smiling and still dressed stunningly in her dazzling prom dress. 

"I had such a wonderful time," Roxanne said sweetly, extending her hand and running it against Max’s tux.

"Yeah, it was enjoyable. It felt like we danced for hours." He responded, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her darling face in the moonlight that beamed through the window.

Roxanne moved in close and held onto his arm as he put his eyes back on the quiet road. 

“How much longer until we get to the shore?” Roxanne asked.

Max squinted and could see the lights far off in the distance. "Not much longer… Then we can stretch our legs out at the hotel."

Roxanne gripped onto him even tighter, almost apprehensively, and then stammered her next words. “I-well… Is that all we are doing?”

Max felt his cheeks become hot, and he felt his heart beat faster as he remembered their conversation about after the prom. "Yeah… well, if you don't feel tired… we can uhm… do it."

Roxanne herself blushed, but Max was unable to see it with his eyes on the road. Her slender fingers began massaging his arm. Excitement and anxiety all rolled into one as they drew nearer to their goal.

"I'm not too tired, but if you are?" She said, somewhat teasingly.

Max looked at her quickly and then back on the road. “No… Well, I am a little tired, but not too tired for you.”

Roxanne loved his sweetness and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I love you…”

“I love you too, Roxi.”

…

Max pulled forward into the parking lot of the hotel. It was not magnificent or splendorous, but it was a place for them to be alone. Once the car was parked, the two sat silently in the car, scared to even get out and go get their room key.

"Don't you need to check-in?" Roxanne asked sweetly.

Max nodded in his nervousness and then opened his car door. "You wait in here, and I'll grab the key."

Roxanne smiled and began playing with her hair, as she always did when she was excited about something.

Max walked up to the front desk, and the man at the counter greeted him chipperly. “Hello sir, how can I assist you?”

Max scratched the back of his head and then glanced back out the window at Roxanne in the car. "Uhh, I was the guy that called and asked you to save a room for me… I am Max Goof."

The man smiled brightly and began grabbing one of the keys off the rack. “Ah! Yes! The newlyweds, correct?”

Max played with his hands and felt really embarrassed, as much as he wished that to be the case. "Oh, no sir, we are coming from the prom together."

"Ahh, I gotcha." The man smirked and slid the key on the table.

“That’ll be 160 dollars for two nights. Checkout is 11 am.”

Max pulled out his card and slid it to the man. After a brief wait, it was returned to him.

“All good sir.”

Max smiled thankfully and put his card back in his wallet. On the way out, he heard the voice of the man call out.

“Hey, sir. You should probably stop off at the machine before you leave.”

Max blinked and turned to see the man pointing towards the corner. After a moment, he walked over to the vending machine and could see it was filled with condoms.

He turned back to look at the man as if offended, but the clerk just knowingly smiled at him.

Max pulled out a few dollars and nervously pushed the button to buy a box of condoms. It is true. He would need them… But was it really so transparent and expected? It made him feel bad about the whole affair.

Once they dropped out, he picked them up and placed them in his pocket.

“Have a _pleasant_ evening, Sir.” The man stated as Max walked out the door and closed it.

"Douchebag," Max muttered under his breath.

…

As he returned to the car. Roxanne was standing beside it. He snapped back into his pleasant thoughts and held up the keys to their room. She clapped in excitement, and he held out his arm as if to be a gentleman.

“This way, milady?” He put on a faux honorably accent.

Roxanne giggled and mimicked him as if she were some snobby duchess. "Of course, my lord. I do long to see your accommodations this eve."

Max had to laugh, and he pointed at her as she walked. “Hey, that’s pretty good. Maybe you should consider acting.”

She smiled from ear to ear and waved her hand, using the same accent. "Acting is beneath someone of my standing."

The two just stared at each other for a moment and started to laugh pretty hard at their own bad acting. Once they realized it was late, they brought the volume level down to a snicker. After a moment more, they walked up the stairs and ended up in front of the door that matched their key.

"Room number 28… Lucky 28." Max said as he fiddled with the cheap lock.

“Number 28 is lucky?” Roxanne asked.

"It will be after tonight." He smiled at her and swung the door open to reveal the room and bed.

Roxanne looked at the floor to hide her shyness, and the mannerism was quite adorable to Max. 

Max placed his hand on her back, and she looked up. When their eyes met, the two slowly leaned in and kissed in such a passionate way that “madly in love” could be the only word to describe it.

After their long kiss, the two walked into the hotel, and Roxanne immediately fell onto the bed, causing it to bounce. Max shut the door tightly and double-locked it to keep them safe. After that, his first priority was closing the curtain and blinds to keep leering eyes out.

Roxanne watched with amusement and stretched out cutely, then Max turned to her. He plopped down on the end of the bed beside her and undid his formal top. He tossed it to the floor with little concern and immediately brought all his attention to her.

"You still look stunning," Max said.

Roxanne laughed a bit and responded. "Max, you've said that since you picked me up, and at dinner, then while dancing…"

Max leaned in and kissed her lips quickly before pulling back a few inches. “So what? If it is true, then why not say it?”

She beamed and leaned in to kiss him back, then pulled her face away teasingly after. “Well, I was never much for flattery, but when you say it, I believe it.”

Max felt pride and happiness over her compliment and moved his whole body closer, then his hand reached out to caress her beautiful face. She leaned into it, and the warmth of it against his palm felt as if it traveled up through his arm.

He leaned in again, this time more roughly, and began to kiss her deeper. His tongue entering her mouth with ease as she twirled hers against his. Their hearts kicked into hyperdrive, and Max started to slide his hands down her body.

Her soft whimpers and panting pleaded him to continue, to push forward. He ran his hands along her chest on the outside of her dress. It wasn’t uncommon for either of them to take it that far, but never had he seen her bare chest.

Roxanne pulled out of the kiss, wiped her mouth, and exhaled a sigh full of satisfaction. Max’s hands touched and rubbed her chest, and such a thing nearly always aroused her to the point she’d masturbated to the thought when alone in her room.

Once Max had his fill of her chest, he slid his hands down to her sexy butt and decided to give it a modest squeeze. Roxanne leaned in and kissed his nose while he ran his hands up and down her rear.

"Oh, making out with you is always so much more than kissing Max," Roxanne said, her body feeling heated.

Max sat there and watched as she arose. Blush was evident on her face when she stood before him in her beautiful dress. Her hair was long and fluffed over the front side of her left shoulder. With hungry eyes, she stood before him. The intent was written all over her, yet, as time passed, she seemed to become unsure.

Max leaned in and rubbed his head. "I… You know we don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." 

Roxanne played with her hair slightly and then stopped when she realized she was doing it. "I… I'm sorry, Max. I just, I dunno… What if you don't like what you see? What if my breasts aren't big enough? What if…"

Max became angry and pushed himself up from the bed, which stopped her from speaking. He stood in front of her and once again ran his hand along her delicate cheek.

"Roxanne… Enough. I…" He was blushing but knew honesty was always the best policy.

“I think about you all the time, the way you laugh, your voice, how you love me… It doesn’t matter to me what you look like.” He said.

Roxanne held his hand and found her feelings to be similar. She knew he desired her. Every time they were close, she could feel his erection pressed against her. So many times, she wanted to grab it, feel it and put it in her mouth.

She let go of him and stood back. She still felt sick to her stomach with nervousness. To expose her body to someone else scared her, yet, she wanted it. She needed it.

Slowly the strap to her left arm slid down, then the strap to her right. Max watched in awe as she lowered the top of the dress. Every tantalizing inch of her chest revealed slowly, teasingly. When she got just before her nipples, she stopped shyly and smiled at him lovingly.

“Is… Is this ok?” She asked.

“Of course, Roxi.” He encouraged her excitedly.

Max was aroused and sweating. He had imagined this day for so long but couldn't believe he was finally here. From girl, he crushed on, to girlfriend, now to lover. He could barely handle the plethora of emotions assaulting him at once.

Roxanne slid the dress down, exposing her dainty chest. Her nipples were semi-erect from Max's previous play. She slid lower until the dress reached below her sensual bellybutton.

Max’s mouth was agape. He couldn't believe how sexy she was, how beautiful. Her stomach was flat, and her chest looked perky and adorable. Things he already knew, but upon revisiting them bare, they became all the more spectacular.

Roxanne's shyness was fading, watching her boyfriend gawk and admire her from where he stood. It compelled her to lower the dress a little more, stopping just above her most sacred area.

Max was in shock and stunned, but moved forward and reached out his hand. "M-may I feel them?" He asked.

Unable to speak, and blood rushing to her face. She nodded. His hand gently cupped her left breast, and he could feel just how soft and squishy it was. He was ever more turned on by the fact that every pass of her nipple made it harder. Her soft gasps encouraging him to use his thumb to intentionally make it hard.

Max moved on to the right, giving it the same treatment, and the more aroused Roxanne became, the more willing she was to undress all the way. After a minute of continuously exploring her breasts, she stopped his hand with hers.

He looked at her while shaking excitedly. She stepped back and let go of the dress with her other hand, allowing it to crumple to the floor in a pile. Her beautiful vagina now exposed to him.

Max stared, and when the shock wore off, he only uttered what immediately came to his mind. “Y- you weren’t wearing anything underneath your dress all n-night?”

Roxanne giggled nervously and slid her hand in front of her virgin slit to hide it from his view. “Well… I knew we were going to be coming here… I just wanted to make it easier.”

Max smiled, hearing her reasoning, it was a side of her he had never known, but it was one he was excited to get to know. He stepped forward and ran his hands along her small love handles, and then kissed her on the neck.

Roxanne was feeling better and better because of the ever-increasing love and appreciation for her body Max displayed. As difficult as it was, this was beginning to feel right and natural as if she were changing in her room.

She knew her body wasn't perfect, but to Max, it seemed to be, and at the end of the day, that made her happier than anything else. To have someone love you in such a way was a powerful feeling that almost drew tears from her beautiful eyes.

Max stopped kissing and caressing her and stepped back near the bed. Eyeing her as a whole when she removed her hand from her girl bits. 

Roxanne moved forward playfully and decided to own the moment of confidence. She felt beautiful, she felt sexy, his reactions made her feel great. She pushed him onto the bed so that he landed in a sitting position and turned her whole body around, proudly displaying the back of herself.

Max loved how her butt looked in clothes, but he loved it even more now that he could see its pronounced shape put in his face. She bent over and showed him a full view of her wet and delicate lady bits, which caused him to put his hands on his lap to suppress his erection.

Roxanne had shown him all the goods, and she turned around to only smile at him, trying to stifle his erection.

“I want to see.” She said with more confidence than before.

Max became scared and now found that he was the one having doubts about himself and his body. He wasn't muscular. His dick wasn't 10 inches… He was a skateboarding geek.

“I-I… are you sure, Roxanne?” He said, getting cold feet.

Roxanne could see he was feeling the same things she did, and so she walked over and removed his hand from his crotch. "I love you, Max… Please… I have never seen one in real life… I want the first to be yours."

Max relented and undid his belt and dress pants. Roxanne's eager stare was intimidating, but if she was already nude, he at least owed her the same. 

He stood up and quickly removed his undershirt as he went, then, he let his pants drop to the floor. After that, he pulled his boxers off and let his erection free.

“Oh, my…” Roxanne said, surprised it looked like that.

Max nervously watched her walk closer and examine it like a science project. She smiled a bit and giggled. "It looks kind of weird, but not in a bad way."

Max felt terrible at first, but when her hand took hold of it to explore it. He dropped all offense. She was curious and had never seen a penis like this before, if ever.

Roxanne slid her hand up and down the stiff rod, enjoying the feel in her palm, after which she moved to his nuts. She gripped them and gave them a gentle squeeze. Max felt the warmth of her hand, heating his balls to a comfortable level, and gasped in approval to her toying.

Now that they were both naked and exploring, things started to feel more natural. First kissing, and then gentle caressing around one another’s nether regions, now on the bed with their backs against the backboard.

Max’s hand slid down her soft tummy and all the way to her flower. At first, he was hesitant, but with gentle kisses to his neck, he proceeded. His finger slid over her delicate area, and he found the degree of wetness surprising. His digit hastily and roughly moved up and down, which elicited a painful response from Roxanne.

“Ow!”

Max stopped and looked over with concern. "I… are you ok? I-I am so sorry, Rox…"

Roxanne just place a finger to his mouth to silence him and then spoke. "You are being too rough, here… Let me help." 

With that, she took Max's hand and slid it over her girl bits with a gentle rubbing motion. "It needs to be soft… like this."

Max nodded and was happy that Roxanne was helping him explore her body. It was something that he had never done, so he merely mimicked the soft rubbing. Once he was gentle, the wetness secreting from her made it super easy to slide around.

Roxanne moaned slightly and leaned back while Max did the work on his own. His inexperienced fingers explored all around her privates, and he slid so far down that he was even rubbing her butt occasionally. Not that Roxanne minded, since she also found pleasure in pleasing herself there.

When Max moved his unsteady hand up, he started to rub in a circular motion, which caused Roxanne to let out a deep moaning sigh. He took that as a sign and continued the repetition of making a circular motion.

Bobbing in between his fingers was a little bump, and he knew it to be her clitoris. With gentle precision, he concentrated on that area and moved clockwise and counterclockwise to stimulate.

Roxanne moaned louder and rubbed Max’s arm as he got the hang of pleasing her. His fingers were soaked, as was the bed cover, but it only excited him more to look at the eustacy on her face.

“Ah! Max, right there!” She said.

“K-keep doing the circles!! Oh!”

Max went faster, and his fingers were slipping so much that he could barely feel her clitoris any longer. Keeping himself steady, he rubbed.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

“Ah!” Roxanne moaned in spontaneous pleasure.

Her arm wrapped around Max’s so hard that it felt like a clenching vice. Waves of pleasure wracked her entire body with such intensity that her legs and body were shaking.

Max slid his hand over her lady bits once more, and she started to shake harder, her moaning now becoming that of cute whimpers. When he rubbed some more, her legs closed, and she huffed, stopping him from touching her parts that were ultra-sensitive.

When at last, she calmed down from her intense orgasm. She caught Max sucking his own fingers, tasting her sweet honey.

She was embarrassed watching him do it, but it also was very sexy in her mind. Her eyes glanced at Max’s rigid dick, and she grabbed hold of it.

Max sighed, feeling her delicate hands take hold, and she sensually ran her fingers up and down the shaft.

Roxanne stared at the penis as it moved and throbbed on its own while she played. It was intriguing to her, and just feeling its warmth made her want to try things with it. She moved her head closer to it, and she could smell his distinctly masculine scent. It made her pause at first, but then she brought her lips to the tip of it and kissed it.

Max watched as if in a stupor as his long-time girlfriend kissed his privates. He was even more surprised that her hands navigated themselves to his balls to caress them. Her mouth started to take him in, and he panted excitedly when she moved her head up and down.

She was slow and delicate, and every once and a while, she looked up at Max from her position in front of him.

Max pet her fiery hair and couldn't help but find her the most adorable thing, looking up at him with her beautiful eyes and his dick in her mouth. 

Roxanne was enjoying the pets and moaned with her mouth full. All the while, she bobbed her head up and down with increasing intensity.

She could only get half of him into her mouth, but her understanding that the head of his penis was the most sensitive part gave her an advantage. Her tongue wrapped and swirled around his dick, as the mere thought of him in her mouth made her feel dirty in a sexy way.

“Mmf”

Max continued to caress her.

“A-ah… good girl… oh, Roxi…” He stammered in ecstasy.

Salty pre-cum was dousing Roxanne's tongue, and she would just swallow whatever came out. She had fantasized about this for some time now, and she intended to live it out to the fullest.

“Ah! Roxi… I… I’m…” He warned her.

Roxanne already could tell he was about to blow from the way his dick twitched within her mouth and the increasing pressure he put on her head with his pets. As soon as she felt a burst in her mouth, she ripped it out and began jerking his saliva covered dick with both hands.

“Ahhhh!” Max yelled.

Roxanne watched him shoot a thick sticky load up into the air. She stared wide-eyed, watching him ejaculate all over himself and the bed. The rest of it slowly oozing down his shaft.

Max panted while Roxanne wiped some of the cum that had landed on her lip when she pulled him out. She examined it and then put it inside her mouth, swallowing it after.

“Roxi… Where’d you learn that?”

Roxanne smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly. "I didn't learn it. I heard about it from Stacy… Girlfriends tell each other everything…"

Max laughed a bit as both sat there covered in their own love nectar. "Well, it felt perfect."

Roxanne smirked, forgetting all the nervousness and apprehension that proceeded this. "I could say the same to you, stud."

Max smiled because of her compliment. She knew how to make him feel loved and desired. "Thanks, Roxanne… For everything. Including going out with me in the first place."

She moved closer to him and cuddled him. “Your laugh is too cute to resist.”

…

The two held on to one another for some time in blissful harmony until Roxanne broke the silence.

“Do you think we are ready?”

Max thought for a moment and then answered. "I am ready so long as it is with you."

Roxanne nodded and started to rub his limp penis with her hand, leading Max to begin sliding his digits along her womanhood again.

With the two mutually masturbating and their deep kisses and tantalizing licks, it didn't take long for the two lovers to become fired up again.

Max stood up once he was erect, and Roxanne spread her legs widely to reveal her delicious opening. 

“Oh! Max… We forgot condoms.” Roxanne said worriedly.

Max shook his head and bent over to pull the condoms from his discarded pants pocket. "Nope… I got them in the lobby."

"Oh, that's good… I can always rely on you." She said, relieved that they didn't have to stop to get some.

Roxanne slid herself to the edge of the bed so that her butt and vagina were easily accessible to Max. He jerked himself off as he bit the wrapper off the condom and unrolled it over his dick.

"I… I'm ready." He stammered a bit.

Roxanne placed her hands on her chest and shut her eyes, waiting to be penetrated for the first time.

Max stood there, staring at her. He knew how this was done, but he wasn't exactly sure what to do personally. He grabbed hold of her legs and pulled her closer, but when he tried to slide his hardness into her. He missed.

Once…

Twice…

Roxanne laughed loudly. “Max, that’s my butthole!”

“Oh… uhm… sorry…" He laughed sheepishly and turned red, which made her laugh more.

Roxanne could see his embarrassment and calmed herself, and then decided to lend him a helping hand.

“I um… I can do this?” She got on her knees and then turned around into the doggy style position.

Max had a better view now, and he started to rub his hard penis against her slit. Roxanne sighed, and he felt her hand come from beneath her legs to try and guide him in.

“I… think… this is it?” She said.

Max pushed forward with the help of her hand but found it missed the mark entirely, and his penis bent upward, grinding against it.

“Ah, darn!” Roxanne said, feeling like an idiot.

She turned around in frustration and sat there in front of Max. He was beginning to lose his rigidness, and he seemed ashamed he was so inept.

"I'm so sorry, Roxanne… I didn't want to be disappointing."

Roxanne shook her head, and she put her hands into her lap. "Max… We are just learning; we don't know each other's bodies. I feel silly I missed my own vagina…"

Max crossed his arms, thinking about her words, and then chuckled a bit. “Not as bad as the way I was trying to get into your butt.”

Roxanne's eyes blinked, and then she laughed with him. "I didn't know you were that kinky, Max…"

Max plopped himself on the bed in front of her and then gave his retort. “What if I am? Would you say no?”

Roxanne smirked once more. “Nope~!”

…

Max grabbed hold of her and wrapped his arms around her suddenly. His chest so close to hers, she could feel his heartbeat.

"This is why I love your Roxanne… No matter what we do that is embarrassing, or hard, or scary. You are always right there with me; you always have been.”

Roxanne wrapped her arms around him in return, her eyes closing and her chest feeling as if it might explode from love overload. "I love you too, Max, more than anything else I can think of."

Their bodies as aligned as their souls, they caressed and rubbed one another. The love being passed between the two was strong and unlike any other.

Roxanne, who had rested her head on Max’s chest, looked up and spoke softly. “We can try again right now if you want to.”

Max simply held her close to him, as if afraid she would disappear if he did. “No… We have plenty of time to learn and explore each other. Right now, I just want to hold you.”

Roxanne merely shut her eyes once more and rested her head back against his chest. "As long as you promise me now and forever, it is you who I will be learning with."

…

“I promise Roxanne… With all my heart and soul.”

~ Fin


End file.
